The new girl
by PuNKyCoWGiRL
Summary: this is a Heartland (Lauren Brooke) fic, full summary inside. please r&r, i like to know what people think of it!


Disclaimer : Not mine, boohoo, most characters, including horses, belong to Lauren Brooke, but some are mine. Distribution : Want. Take. Have. Just let me know where it's goin'. Summary : I have a general goal to this story, but I just write as I go, so I really can't write a summary. A/N: This takes place after Everything Changes(#14), but before Love Is A Gift(#15). A/N 2: Lauren forgot Amy's birthday, which was supposed to be in June, but book 14 is in late October, so I can't really put it back in June, especially if I want to write about it, so here it's in Oct. A/N 3: If you know absolutely nothing about Heartland, I'll try to explain, but it's better to just read the books. Amy is a 15 y/o girl who lived on this horse rehabilitation farm called Heartland with her mom, until a tragic car accident claimed her mother's life, and, temporarily, Amy's will to live. But after months of grieving, Amy's sister, Lou, coming back, it was another terrible death that brought her to do what she loves again. Now, approaching 16, Amy has dealt with losing her mother, father (also temporarily), getting back her sister, making new friendships, strengthening old ones, and helping countless people through the horses that have touched their lives and hers. She's started dating her best friend, then almost lost him more than once. Her father is back in her life after 13 years. Two of her other best friends have started dating, and just about every aspect of life is looking up- until this story. What will happen when one girl unearths secrets that change her view on most everything? How will she cope?  
  
When Amy got home, there was a strange car in the yard. At first, she thought Marnie, a family friend, was visiting, but the she remembered, Marnie drives a yellow convertible, this was a dark purple Camaro. As she was heading inside, she heard voices in the back barn. Quickly dumping her backpack just inside the door, Amy went to investigate.  
In the barn, she heard her boyfriend, Ty, say," Yeah, this place is pretty amazing."  
A girl answered," No, this place is spectacular! My horses would love it here.." Amy couldn't help noticing the change in the girl's voice as she talked about her horses. Normally, most horse owners jumped at the chance to talk about their horses, but this girl almost seemed to wish she hadn't brought them up.  
Amy would've stayed out of sight and listened some more, but her ever- loyal pony, Sundance, had spotted her and was eagerly nickering for attention. Walking into the barn, she fished a mint out of her pocket and fed it to Sundance. Patting his neck, Amy said a quick hello to Ty and girl mysterio.  
Ty just recently woke from a coma and couldn't walk a lot, so he wheeled himself over, the girl trailing him. Ty managed to stand up and give her a kiss hello. Looking at her clothes, he asked," Did you just get home?"  
"Yeah, one of my teachers wanted to know why my grades are less-than- perfect, as if it isn't obvious," Amy lied not wanting to admit she'd been spying. Before he could question her further, she queried," Who's this?" indicating the girl.  
"This is Jacey, Jacey, This is Amy, she does all the rehabilitation work. Jacey stopped by to see if we need any help around the barn," Ty quickly explained.  
The girls said hi and shook hands. Jacey said, "Not just the barn, I can help around the farm in general. Bookkeeping, chores, repair work, and a bunch of other stuff."  
"Cool, well, I'm going to go in and change, then I'll be right out to show you around until Lou and grandpa get home," Amy replied, going into the house. As she went up through her usual routine of taking her stuff upstairs, Amy didn't know what to think of Jacey. Going back downstairs, she thought to herself," Why should I even be thinking about that, I've known her for, like, two minutes."  
Back outside, Amy found Ben practically worshipping the ground Jacey was standing on. What's up with this?! When Amy was within earshot, she could hear the conversation. "I've met some big names, but you're, like, ten times bigger than all of them combined!" Ben said in clear admiration.  
"I am WAY far from the biggest name out there. Anyways, that was years ago, and I was never anything worth mentioning then," Jacey replied, trying to get the spotlight off herself.  
To Amy's relief, Ty looked just as confused as she felt. Ben wouldn't let the subject drop," You are FAR overdoing the whole humble thing. It was your talent and commitment that drew me into showing! Why did you stop anyway?"  
"What are you talking about?" Amy asked.  
"Nothing!"  
"Jacey." They replied at the same time. 


End file.
